Hanyou Love and a Miko's Heart
by Areikoto
Summary: What happens when Kagome sees something that pushes her over the edge? What will Inuyasha do? More importantly will he save her? InuxKag
1. Scroll One

A Hanyou's Love and a Miko's Heart

Chapter One~ Love Betraied

Kagome sat in the small patch of sun offered by the sun behind the trees. Her back was leaned against the Bone Eater's Well and a scrap of paper was sitting next to her, an arrow holding it to the soft ground. Tears fell from her chocolate eyes, memories returning to remind her what she was sobbing about in the first place.

Kagome stood behind a fairly large tree, watching to two converse in the clearing ahead of her. She knew she was downwind so she had no worries of Inuyasha's nose picking up her scent, she just worried about being spotted by the other miko. Kikyo and Inuyasha stood in the clearing, talking about something Kagome couldn't hear. She watched the two, as she had so many times before, tears already falling down her cheeks. She thought that after they ahd mated he wouldn't go to see the other miko, the one that was supposed to be dead so long ago. Kagome noticed then that Inuyasha had embraced Kikyo and was whispering something into her ear, that having been the last straw. Kagome turned from the scene and ran, trying ehr best to get as far away as she could.

Kagome looked at the slip of paper, rereading the words she had scribbled across it in such a hurry.

_I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry for having been a burden for so long. I wish I wasn't so much trouble but I guess things never change. Please live long healthy happy lives, and remember that I love you all as if you were my family._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome placed a hand over the note, a few drops of blood dripping onto the ground below her wrists. She shook her head slightly, trying to get the hazyness that was clouding her head to clear but she knew it wouldn't. She looked up to the clear blue sky and smiled slightly, she was going to be with her father soon. Kagome looked once more at the compact mirror she had, looking at the junction of her shoulder and neck to see a lonely crimson rose that looked to be a tattoo. It had appeared shortly after her mating with Inuyasha, the violet cresent moon that once laid behind it having disappeared. Her hand dropped the mirror, not having the strength to hold it up anymore, and her arm fell against the ground. Her arms were coated in blood and dirt, but Kagome didn't care, nothing was going to matter to her soon enought anyway.

Then a shadow covered her face, her unfocused eyes looking up to see the familiar red haori. "You really planned on killing yourself, didn't you wnech?" Came the familiar voice although it was laced with concern, probably having noticed Kagome's arms by now.

"I wanted to give her the life she deserves so you two could be happy." Was Kagome's mumbled and slurred reply. She heard ripping noises, not noticing that her eyes were closed, and felt something wrap tightly around the wounds on her wrists.

"I would never be happy with her, I can only be happy with you. She couldn't accept me as I was but you did, I don't want to lose the one I loved because of a misunderstanding." Inuyasha said softly, picking up Kagome and hurrying to Keade's hut. He hoped that she would be able to help the miko, but he didn't notice the rest of the group having gathered where they once were. He didn't notice the taija fall to her knees, sobbing, the houshi who was trying to console her or the kitsune who just watched blankly wondering if he had lost another mother.

Once he arrived to the small hut Inuyasha laid Kagome down on one of the futons and called for Keade. As Keade worked to try to save the miko all he could do was watch and continue to apologize. Keade finished, saying she couldn't do much for the blood she had already lost, but Inuyasha just focused on the steady rise and fall of Kagome's chest as she breathed.

Soon after the sun had fallen below the horizon Inuyasha noticed that the breathing pattern and the heartbeat of Kagome was slowing, she was dying. He paniced, picking up the miko and rushing out of the hut. He gave no warning to any of the people in the hut, not really noticing if anyone was really in the hut. He just wanted to get to the well was fast as he could. Once he got there he leaped in, being surounded by the familiar blue light. All he wanted was for the people of her time to save her, even if it meant her staying in that time for good.

A/N

So I decided to re-do this story. I hope that this time around it is better then the last, it having been started when I was 14 or 15. Anyways, it's 2 years later and I have had more experiance with writing stories then I had. So lets see if I can make this better.


	2. Youkai Blood

Inuyasha ran into Kagome's house and yelled,"Ms. Higuashi! Kagome needs help!"

Kagome's mom walked out of the kitchen and saw that Kagome was more plae then usal. She said," Inuyasha, do you know where the hospital is?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and as he turned to run to the hospital Kari put a baseball cap on his head. He nodded at her and took off torwards to the hospital.

He arrived at the hospital and said," I need help! Shes going to die!" as he walked up to the front desk.

"Oh dear." the nurse said once she got a look at Kagome. " I'll call a doctor, you can put her down on that dolly." she said as she picked up the phone.

Inuyasha put Kagome down on the dolly as the doctor came out and rolled her away. Inuyasha sat down in the waiting area as Souta and Kari walked in.

They had waited a couple hours before the doctor finally did come out with a solom look on his face. He said," I'm sorry she has lost too much blood and we can't replace it due to her blood type being so rare. I'm so sorry." as he stood uncomfortably infront of Kagome's family.

Inuyasha stood up and said,"Take my blood!"

The doctor said," I'd have to test it to find out if it'll match." as he walked back and forth.

Inuyasha said," I don't care just do it!"

The doctor nodded his head and lead Inuyasha to the blood room. Once in the blood room the doctor got out a needle and put it into Inuyasha's arm. Once he had enough blood he took the vial and rushed out of the room to the lab.

Inuyasha remained in the room until the doctor rushed back in and said," Your blood type matches! We can save her!"

Inuyasha said," Well then save her!"

The doctor nodded his head as a nurse rushed in and began to extract blood. Once they had one of the bags filled they rushed Inuyasha off to the waitning room and took the blood to Kagome's room. The nurse began to put the blood into Kagome using an IV. As the blood drained into Kagome's body she began to glow a faint pink color and as more blood entered her body the brighter the glowing got. Once all the blood was in her body she slowly stopped glowing.

~Dream~

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's forest and looked around. She noticed that infront of her was Inuyasha in demon form. Kagome began to back away as the demonic Inuyasha said," Don't back away! I'm part of you now, you can't escape me!"

Kagome had a questioning look on her face and said," But why?"

The youkai Inuyasha replied," You almost died from blood loss so Inuyasha gave you his blood. The only thing he didn't know was once it left his body the youkai blood took over so his blood became full youkai blood. You're a hanyou now." as he turned into a youkai form of Kagome. She had silver hair with ebony streaks through it, dark honey colored eyes, jaged purple streaks on her face, dog ears tipped in black, long fangs and claws. Kagome looked down and noticed that the hair that had fallen around her face was silver with ebony streaks and her once short nails had become claws.

~End Dream~

A/N

I hope you liked this chapter. Please reveiw and tell me how it was and if the descriptions were good enough. Thank-you.

Areikoto


	3. Explainations and Confessions

Alright so this chapter will have a lime in it, so for those of you who don't like limey substances please read down to the second warning then skip to the next chapter unless you would rather skip the entire chapther then feel free to do so. I will try to remeber to include a excerpt from this one in the next chapter to help you understand things. Also there is some OOCness in this chapter but you would feel the same after what had happened, right? Anyways please reveiw and tell me if it was bad, good, or somewhere in between.

**Disclamer**: I do **NOT**in any way shape or form own Inuyasha, I only own the first movie on dvd and thats all. All rights belong to Rumiko Takashi, so onwards with the story.

Kagome woke up and looked at her hands only to notice that they were just as she saw in her dream, clawed. She then looked around and noticed that she was in her own bed. Kagome got up and went over to her full length mirror and saw that her features had changed to match the demonic one in her dream, the only exception was she didn't have the jagged purple streaks on her cheeks. She looked closer and noticed that she was also more shapely then before.

Inuyasha walked in with a tray in his hands and said,"Kagome, you need to rest. You were through quite an ordeal." when he noticed she was up.

Kagome sat down on her bed as Inuyasha put the tray down beside her. She said," Inuyasha, why am I a hanyou?" forgetting the details of her dream besides the changes in her looks.

Inuyasha took a seat next to her and said," Its because my youkai blood acted up after they took it out for you. You apparently losthalf of your blood and it was replaced by my full youkai blood." Kagome nodded her head at his explination and began to eat the fish Inuyasha had fixed for her.

After she was done Inuyasha placed her empty tray on the floor next to the bed and said," We need to get a seal for your youkai blood. Then once we return we'll start you on training."

Kagome said," Yeah but I would also like to get an outfit like yours. I don't really want to be fighting in a short skirt." as she looked down at the metioned clothing.

Inuyasha nodded his head and said," Alright, we'll go see Sakura after we see Totosie."

Kagome nodded her head at Inuyasha's response and said," You think we can go back tonight? I can see now why you hate my era so much now." as she brought a hand to her nose trying in vain to block the offending odors from entering her nostrails.

Inuyasha said," Okay, would you like to go downstairs and say bye to your family?" as Kagome nodded her head and started out the door. They both said their good-byes to Kagome's family. Once they were done they walked out to the well and upon entering the well house they jumped in.

Once they landed in the Fudal era Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well. Once they were both on the ground Inuyasha looked torwards the village and said," Would you like to try your hanyou speed?"

Kagome nodded her head and started to run just a second after Inuyasha started. Kagome kept up with Inuyasha most of the way to the village and upon entering it, Inuyasha stopped without a problem but Kagome on the other hand tried to stop but ended up face first in the dirt.

Sango walked over and said," Inuyasha, who is this hanyou?"

Kagome sat up and faced Sango while saying," Sango, its me, Kagome."

Sango examined her friend's changes and said," Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome proceeded to tell them what had happened, leaving out ceratian details. Suddenly Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms while saying," I thought I was never going to see you again!" as he started crying into her shirt. Kagome petted his tail while telling him it was alright.

Inuyasha walked over and said," You know i wouldn't let Kagome die, runt." Shippo smiled at Inuyasha and muttered a thank-you to him before running off to play with the village children.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and said," You think we could go see Totosie? I figure go now so we won't have to later."

Inuyasha nodded his head and said," Hey Sango, we're going to go get a seal made for Kagome's youkai blood. We ought to be back by the end of the week." Sango nodded her head and watched the two hanyous dissappear into the distance.

Kagome and Inuyasha were about a day away from Totosie's place and they decided to stop and make camp. Kagome looked ove at Inuaysha and noticed the lone creasent moon on his neck. She said," I'm sorry Inuyasha. I thought you regreted mating me and wanted to mate Kikyou."

Inuyasha shook his head and said," How could I regret being mated to the woman I love? Yeah at one point I did love Kikyou but i moved on and now I love you." as he got up and moved closer to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and said," I love you too, Inuyasha." as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha smirked and said," You wanna re-mate?" (Second warning, Lime follows this warning)

Kagome blushed and shyly nodded her head as Inuyasha crashed his lips on hers in a passiont kiss. Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Kagome gave it to him. Their tounges began to do a passionat dance, fighting for domanice of the other's mouth. Shortly they had to break for air and as Kagome was panting for breath Inuyasha began to pull off her shirt. Kagome began to undo Inuyasha's haori and rubbed her peite hands up and down his well toned chest.

A/N

I'm going to skip the lemon and in the next chapter just have them wake up the next morning. Please reveiw and such to let me know if I'm doing a good job or what.

Areikoto


	4. Seals and Clothes

**Disclamer**: I do **NOT**in any way shape or form own Inuyasha, I only own the first movie on dvd and thats all. All rights belong to Rumiko Takashi, so onwards with the story.

Kagome woke up and noticed that Inuyasha was holding her protectivly to his chest. She gently nudged him with her elbow and siad," Inuyasha, you need to get up now."

Inuyasha growled and said," No, I'm comfortable." as he tightened his hold on Kagome.

Kagome smirked and wispered," Sit." Inuyasha was pulled into the ground as Kagome jumped up.

Inuyasha yelled," what the hell, bitch?!" as he got up after the spell wore off.

Kagome, already half dressed, said," I needed to get up so I could get dressed. Now, unless you're going comando i would suggest you do the same. Besides we need to get to Totosie's." Inuyasha nodded his head and started putting his clothes on. Once he was finished they both took off torwards Totosie's place.

They arrived at Totosie's cave and Inuyasha yelled," Hey old man! Kagome needs a seal for her demonic blood!" as Kagome walked in behind him.

Totosie looked up from the sword he was working on and said," Alright, Inuyasha I need you to open your mouth." Inuyasha looked at him strangly but complied and opened his mouth. Suddenly Totosie pulled one of his fangs out as Inuyasha cried out in pain.

Totosie then turned to Kagome and said,"Now, you open your mouth." as Kagome opened her mouth and held her eyes tightly shut. He pulled out one of her fangs as she cried out in pain.

He walked back to where he was working and said," It ought to be done before you leave." as he started on Kagome's seal. Kagome nodded her head as she started to look at the many swords that lined the wall of the cave. After about two hours Totosie walked over and handed Kagome a necklace.

Kagome looked at the necklace and noticed that it was a silver cresent moon with a green rose growing around it as she said," It is very pretty but will it seal my youkai blood?"

Totosie nodded his head and said," The cresent moon is Inuyasha's fang and the green rose is your fang." Kagome nodded her head as she put the necklace on and held the pendant in her hand.

Inuyasha said," Thanks old man." as he turned and walked out of the cave with Kagome following him. They turned to the north and started torwards Kran's hut.

Once they arrived at Kran's hut Kagome knocked on the wood next to the bamboo door covering and heard a voice say," Come in." They walked into the hut and noticed that there were many little imp-like creatures putting together other outfits.

Inuyasha walked up to Kran and said,"Hey Kran, Kagome needs a battle outfit."

The old lady walked over to Inuyasha and said," I reconize this peice. This is the Robes of the Fire Rat."

Inuyasha nodded his head and said," I would like you to make something similar for Kagome here." as he turned to reveal the hanyou girl.

Kran nodded her head as she said,"What be ye favorite colors, child?"

Kagome thought for a second then said," I like white and green" Kran nodded her head as a few imps came up and started to mesure Kagome. Once they were finished they gave the measurments to Kran as she began to take out a large veriatey of cloths. Once she had all the measurements and cloths she went to work on Kagome's outfit.

About two hours later Kran held up the finished outfit. Kagome noticed that the outfit was very similar to Inuyasha's, the only differences were hers was a dark green bottom and light green top with a white inside.

A/N

I'm sorry but I won't be updating this story anytime soon due to the fact that my stupid dogs (who even though they do get on my nerves badly I still love) knocked my papers down and I lost the following four pages of my story. This is all I could get until after page 10. I'm sorry but I can't remeber what I wrote and my mom thinks that anything on the floor has no value to anyone and just throws it away without checking to see. I should have more added to this story as soon a winter break (Dec 24- Jan2) so just hang tight. Sorry again and please reveiw and such. Also if more people don't start reveiwing I will end this story because I need to know how I'm doing. I thank the few people who do reveiw but I need more then 1-3 reveiws to know that I'm doing good or if I need to change anything. Thanks

Areikoto


	5. Author Note

I just wanted to tell everyone I am revising this story. There are two I have that are currently going under revision and this is one of them. Please look for the revised story to be put up pretty soon and sorry for teh long as hell wait, I kinda forgot *rubs back of head* I got sucked into other things and then I started to write dark stories but I'm over that now, I hope. These stories might not be all happy all the time but still they will be improved.

With love to all who Subscribed to the story,

Areikoto


	6. Author Note 2

Yo everyone who is watching this story, if any .

Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I kinda got sucked into Ouran and writing a Kyouya story. Anyway the first revised chapter is up and I would like to have all of them revised by the end of tonight before I go to bed. Anyway this story will probably continue once more, even though I think this was the one where I had it mostly written and my mom threw away most of it. Either way now I keep all my papers in a binder, most of the time, but what I'm trying to say is the two authors notes will be replaced by chapters 5 and 6 soon. So please keep an eye out for them.

Thank you,

Arei


	7. Not a chapter but please read

Okay so this is an announcement to all those following any of the Ouran stories, that are on-going, on my account, Areikoto, also to anyone following my Vampire Knight story. I am planning on moving all those stories to a new account. This isn't because I am deleting everything else, all else will remain on my Arei account but on-going stories will be moved. I just want an account that doesn't have all those one-shots that aren't representing how I write today.

So any stories that are on-going will be moved to the account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That is the author name and will be my on-going story account. Areikoto will still be used but mostly for one-shots and things of that nature.

Sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but it will make life easier for those who want to only see chapter stories and people who only want one-shots. I will connect the two accounts, as well as I can.

Thank You sincerely,

Arekoto


	8. Very Important Note

Okay so this is the last warning I will be giving. I would reall hate to see everyone who started to read my stories miss out when I switch them over.

**Please understand this, once I have the first chapter of each of the stories I am switching over I WILL DELETE the stories from this account.**

Please don't put this story on your watch list, even though I love knowing the fact that people like my stories. Please don't, please watch my other account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That account will hold all my on-going stories.

Thank you very much,

Arei


End file.
